


Happy Holidays

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [13]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Christmas, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Jewish time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: Evan has a Christmas party for his friends





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys! I don't celebrate Christmas and I couldn't celebrate Hanukkah this yeah but oh well have a happy lil time everyone

“Hey stephie, come join us.” Evan called from down in his basement. Steph grabbed a can of soda and wandered downstairs joining her boyfriend and his boyfriends who were busy decorating.

Evan had a group of large bowls one of which he was pouring chex mix into, vinny was wrapping silvery tinsel around the banister and Jeff was pulling out various colorful bulbs and hanging them on a fake tree set up in the corner. 

“Whatcha up to?” Steph asked walking behind Evan and sneaking a kiss on his cheek.

“Settin up for the Christmas party.” He threw an arm around her shoulders and returned the kiss.

“Ew.”

“Ew?” Jeff looked over from the tree, clearly offended.

“Christmas sucks. “ she shrugged. “Plus it's not that close to Christmas.” 

“Well yeah but Noah n the other two are gonna be busy with his family later and I wanted them to come over.” Evan said grabbing another large bowl and a bag of pretzels. 

“You're gonna invite two Jewish guys and Kevin to your Christmas party?”

“Well I told them they don't gotta bring gifts or anything I just wanted to hang out again and meet Jessie and jessa.” Evan shrugged grabbing a handful of the pretzels and eating them.

“Everyone can celebrate Christmas” vinny said seeming puzzled.

“Vinny I've never celebrated Christmas is my life.” Steph stated taking some candy from another bowl. 

“never?” 

“Nope.” She smirked a little at vinny's absolutely baffled expression.

“Vince she's Jewish?” Evan looked at him incredulously.

“Well..yeah but…” Vinny mumbled embarrassed.

“Missing out.” Jeff commented from behind the tree which he was decorating for some reason.

“Hardly.” Steph scoffed “seems like a lot of work for like, no pay off.” 

“Well..it looks nice but it is kind of a pain in the ass huh.” Evan chuckled.

“Evan you haven't done anything but eat since we started decorating.” Vinny pointed out crossing his arms.

“I'm supervising.” Evan huffed, “besides it was my idea and my house so there.” 

“Why didn't you set up the tree n shit like...before the day they're gonna show up?”

“Steph I don't know who's house you think this is but it's mine and you know damn well I forgot .” evan stated dramatically pointing at her. 

“Fair enough.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes while climbing out from behind the tree, awkwardly trying not to bump all the ornaments off it. “You're ridiculous evan.” 

“am not!”

“You still hang out with him so..” 

“you're all ridiculous,” vinny said settling it. “hey ev where's all the lights and stuff for outside?” 

“oh uh the attic I think? I gotta go get the ladder too shit.” Evan said putting down the pretzels and heading upstairs. 

A few hours had passed and the basement was well decorated for the festivities, and now the only thing anyone was waiting for was the guests. The boys had all put on ugly sweaters and Steph had found an equally ugly flannel for herself. 

They sat around in the kitchen, joking and poking fun until knocking from the front of the house interrupted them and all four headed in that direction.

“the boys are here!” Evan exclaimed with the door wide open showing that noah, kevin, and milo, the boys, had indeed arrived. “come in the heats on.” 

Noah huffed a little shaking the snow off his light jacket. His face pink and frowning, as he shivered.

“Why is it so goddamn cold.”

“Well it's jersey in December so I don't know what else it'd be.” Steph remarked dryly. 

“Where's you guys coats?” Evan crossed his arms.

“Wearin em.” Milo said gesturing to his own hoodie which did not appear to be as warm as necessary. He wasn't even wearing a hat and was drinking something out of a cup unbothered. 

“Nice to see y'all.” Kevin smiled reaching out for a hug that Evan returned grinning as well.

“we're glad you're here.” vinny said offering Noah a hug who returned it somewhat awkwardly. 

“glad you didn't die on the way over.” Jeff joked offering his hand to milo. Though steph knew he was more worried about that than he would care to admit. 

“nah we were fine. Noah drove.” milo shrugged confidently giving Jeff a high five despite not being what Jeff was going for. 

“yeah I'm not allowed to drive us places for some reason” Kevin added taking off his hat as he was the only one of the three that had one.

“uh because you'll kill us.” Noah rolled his eyes and milo smirked.

“What about me?”

“You will also kill us mr ‘let's go 90 in the middle of nowhere while it's fucking pouring and I can't see out the windshield.” 

“that was one time.” 

“whatever.” Noah huffed while everyone laughed a little, though Jeff and Evan seemed a little uneasy. 

Noah wandered off to the bathroom while everyone else gathered in the kitchen were vinny was making punch and Evan pulled some cookies out of the fridge were he'd been keeping them. Wrapped in plastic and in various cute shapes which Steph noted included stars and, for whatever reason, bats and pumpkins. Evan must not have had many non-holiday specific cookie shapes, that or he thought bats deserved to celebrate too. Both were equally likely.

“Is Noah ok?” vinny asked looking over at milo. 

“Oh yeah he's fine, he's kinda like a toddler if he's hungry, tired, or has to talk to his mom for too long he's grumpy.” Milo said taking a drink of whatever was in the mug, which did not smell like water when he opened it to pour some punch in. “He'll get over it in like twenty minutes.” 

Jeff nodded knowingly but Evan seemed concerned.

“What's wrong with his mom?”

“Oh nothing's wrong with her she's just a lot like him but more dramatic and clueless and it's a little exhausting in excess. “ milo shrugged. “Plus she keeps asking if he's got a girlfriend yet so y'know.” 

“Oh no.” Vinny poured more punch into the bowl. “makes sense he's upset about it.” 

“Yeah I don't really get why he hasn't just told her but it's not my place so I'll leave him to it.” 

“Y'know….I'm pretty sure his dad already kinda knows,”Kevin said quietly. “He kinda redirects his mom sometimes with that sorta thing. I don't think it would be too bad if he told them but he's just really scared. “ 

“Well that's fair with family n shit,” Evan nodded, “pretty fuckin awful when people don't still love you after you tell em so I don't blame him.” 

“Hey uh What's...what's up?” Noah asked walking in, he seemed as though he was forcing his casual tone and Steph wondered if he'd heard them.

“Not much man, want some cookies?” Evan offered him the plate, “I made em they aren't terrible.”

“Shut up Evan they're good.” Steph rolled her eyes taking one. 

“Uh...sure.” Noah sat down and took one, looking it over.

“I didn't poison it bud.” Evan commented amused.

“no I uh..i dont know it's just cute.” Noah mumbled. As someone who knew them better than his cousin or Kevin he was alot more shy than either of them, despite how reserved milo tended to be. 

When they heard the door open again both Evan and steph stood and quietly raced to it, Evan beating her but only marginally. 

“hey!” Jessie poked her head in and then was promptly picked up and spun by Evan, both of them laughing. 

Jessa scooted inside and closed the door right after her, grinning. Steph ran up to her and practically threw herself into jessas arms, the taller girl giggling and kissing her forehead. 

Jessie and Evan were close, maybe even closer than Evan was with vinny or Jeff, and it was clear he still loved her quite alot. From what Evan had told steph their breakup had been amicable as Jessie just had realized she didn't like men. Still, it must be somewhat difficult for Evan in a way, but he'd never reveal that. And he never would blame jessie for his feelings on the matter. 

“hey guys, this is Jessie and jessa and that's Noah Kevin and milo.” Evan introduced them all when they walked into the kitchen everyone waving and saying hello.

“Oh and Alex I guess. “ Evan looked over as Alex wandered into the kitchen “ I didn't even know you were here, I thought you had plans man?” 

“eh not anymore.” 

“well alright, we're all here let's take it downstairs I've got snacks n shit and some Christmas movies.” 

They all settled themselves on the couches and chairs talking about whatever came to mind while The Nightmare Before Christmas was on in the background, occasionally someone would stop talking and sing along with one of the songs and then resume their conversation afterwards, joking about how well everyone seemed to know the movie. Evan never sang along but vinny and, after a bit of coercing by kevin, noah did a lovely rendition of Sally's song. 

“well I hope your havin fun guys, It's not the best Christmas party but…” Evan started one arm around Jessie and the other around kevin. 

“hey probably the best one I've been to,” Jeff shrugged.

“didn't your mom n dad used to do them?” vinny asked raking a drink from what steph presumed to be hot chocolate.

“my parents had Christmas parties but there were never any kids for me n al so we were just...bored for a few hours on christmas eve.” Jeff yawned, “not all that fun for kids.”

“ah..well we went to church every Christmas so all the fun was very ah brief. Here's some gifts and now get dressed up nice and sit for a few hours.” vinny shook his head “what's worse is we usually went to church the night before too.” 

“well that's horrible.” jessa chuckled

“eh more when you're a little kid. They still try and get me to go with them to church on Christmas so I have to make up some excuse. Usually i tell them I'm with my grandma who does not want to go anywhere on Christmas.”

“didn't your mom give you a dead Jesus one year?” Evan asked.

“dead Jesus?” Noah gave them both confused looks.

“it's just a cross with Jesus on it, but yes.”

“what the fuck would you do with that. “ noah seemed baffled by the concept. 

“exorcisms.” Kevin offered 

“You just hang it on your wall?” vinny shook his head “you can't tell me you haven't seen someone with a cross on their wall.”

“I just thought that was only on tv I didn't think people actually put a fucking dead man on their wall.” everyone was laughing but Noah seemed genuinely confused. “didn't they torture him?” 

“see I'm not the only one that thinks that's fucked up” Evan said pleased his point had been proven. 

“I will admit i didn't think about it til you pointed it out and now it's just weird so mine's in my desk drawer so I don't have to think about it.” vinny shugged. 

“Why not get rid of it?” steph suggested.

“well my mom gave it to me so when she comes over I hang it up. I guess it's just polite.” 

“vinny that's really weird.” Jeff chuckled.

“Jeff I'm pretty sure your dad's religion was NASCAR.” Evan scoffed. 

“shut up.”

“I mean he's kinda right”

“no Alex shut up. “ 

“what did you do for Christmas evan?” vinny looked over to him. 

“Well we were a little...uh I don't wanna say poor but y'know so we just didn't do all that much. A present for me n my sister and some really old ass lights and like...eggnog.” 

“What about your family Kevin?” vinny turned to him.

“Oh well after I got a little older my mom kinda stopped doin Christmas as much now she just gets drunk and watches like elf and stuff.” Kevin shrugged, “I mostly just hang out with noah's family.” 

“Oh.” Vinny seemed at a loss for what to say to that while Evan laughed. 

Noah seemed to have relaxed some as he was talking more comfortably and wasn't sitting so stiffly. Kevin was leaning against him and they were holding hands more than likely under the impression that no one noticed, though steph looked over at milo who would glance over at them and smile just a little bit before adjusting his expression to be neutral again. 

“they're so cute.” jessa giggled so only steph could here. She nodded while she played with jessas hands. 

“They think they're being sneaky.”

“maybe they're just shy.”

“I don't know. They're not any different than last time i saw them.”

“It takes a while.” 

“I doubt they've even told each other” 

“well id hope they did.” 

Their murmuring went unnoticed by everyone as they were too busy joking and poking fun at one another. Evan was sitting on Jeff's lap but leaning over to pet and cuddle Jessie, and to dramatically pretend she was off to war when she went upstairs to find the bathroom. Vinny was watching them and laughing while Alex was telling milo about something that steph couldn't quite hear, that boy was so quiet, but that milo seemed to be listening intently to. Everyone comfortable and content. 

“hey it's snowing!!” Jessie called excitedly fro. Halfway up the stairs turning and running back up. Everyone in unison stood up and started heading that direction quickly. 

They all stood outside in the cold, snowflakes fluttering around landing on hair and jackets. The quiet offered a sort of melancholy and yet beautiful atmosphere. Steph only looked around when a kiss was placed on her cheek to see Evan grinning and kissing her again, before walking over to vinny and throwing his arms around his shoulders, vinny grinning widely and leaning over to kiss him. 

Steph looked over seeing Noah and Kevin standing side by side, Kevin looking up into the sky seeming amazed. Noah was not paying attention to the snow but rather looking down at Kevin smiling with such a kind and gentle look on his face. She watched him lean over and kiss the top of Kevin's head and blush when Kevin turned his attention at him smiling coyly. The both of them holding onto each other giggling to themselves. 

“happy holidays baby.” jessa murmured from beside her wrapping her arms around stephs waist and kissing her. There was something magical about the soft winter snow powdering the ground, the bright stars overhead and jessas soft hands on her waist that made everything seem perfect.

And really what could be better than this.


End file.
